


Just Passing Through

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Borderline PWP, Everybody's horny, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prompto Gets Cockblocked a Lot, Public Sex, handjobs, piercer au, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: Prompto's fresh off a nipple piercing and meets a really hot piercer....And he gets cockblocked a lot. That's pretty much it.





	1. Chapter 1

As he leaves his apartment and bounces down the stairs, Prompto already feels the tenderness at his chest start to make itself known. He lets out a quiet whine of frustration, but refuses to turn back. He’d put off running for too long and if he put it off any longer, it would take that much more time to build himself back up to where he’d been.

Not to make it sound like he doesn’t enjoy running, but Prompto wants to keep things at a pace where he could enjoy it, not die halfway down the block because he was out of shape.

He just can’t believe how tender his chest is. He knew it would take time, but _Six_ , he feels like it’s been long enough. Was he doing something wrong?

The air is still cool this late into the morning and Prompto is all for it lasting, but the higher the sun climbs, the hotter it gets, and by the time Prompto makes it deeper into downtown, he’s working up a sweat. He pauses at a street corner and wipes at his face with the bottom of his shirt, gasping a bit when the cool air hits his sensitive chest.

He doesn’t want to admit that that felt _good_ , albeit, tender.

Huffing, Prompto turns down the sidewalk and resumes jogging, feels his shirt clinging to his chest as he rounds a corner and finds himself heading towards the parlor where he got his piercings done. Well, maybe he can stop in and ask them to take a look.

No harm in that, right?

Though he wonders if he should wait until he’s not drowning in sweat. Gladio likes to tease him every chance he gets, but they’ve been friends for a long time and both are quite content to leave it like that.

As he jogs up to the parlor, Prompto stops to catch his breath outside the open door, not surprised that Gladio comes out from inside to eye him with one brow lifted.

“Six, Prompto, we’re open all day.”

Prompto looks up from where he’s bent over and rolls his eyes. “Oh, ha ha,” he deadpans before he stands up and stretches as Gladio grins.

“What’s up, Chocobo? Ready for another piercin’?”

Prompto actually blushes and almost rubs at his chest before he catches himself. “Not until these heal,” he says as he follows Gladio inside.

Nyx looks up from his phone when Gladio walks in with the young blond, blinking in surprise. He’s slender and short and his shirt is sticking to his chest and right away Nyx can see the outline of the small barbells present in the other man’s nipples. His mouth goes dry and he can barely swallow, and he’s fortunate to the Six that he’s behind the counter, safe from anyone seeing what he’s already starting to sport.

It’s not his fault he hasn’t dated in a while and young Adonis walks into the parlor.

But Gladio is looking at him and Nyx knows he’s fucked once he sees the look in the other man’s eyes. He watches as Gladio joins him behind the counter to get a bottle of water from out of the fridge, tossing it to the blond, who catches it and opens it to take a grateful drink.

“You owe me,” Nyx hisses under his breath, pretending to busy himself with his phone.

Gladio tilts his head and walks back over to the blond. “Hey Nyx,” he calls. “Met my friend Prompto? Look what we did to him.”

And without warning, he grabs the hem of Prompto’s tanktop and yanks it up, exposing the younger man’s pale, but defined torso.

And the two silver barbells present in his red and tender nipples.

Nyx forgets how to swallow (again) and wishes his chair could sink further behind the counter, but Prompto squeaks, chokes on his water, and snatches his shirt from Gladio’s hand, fighting to shove it back down as a blush envelops him whole.

Those blue-violet eyes find Nyx and he sees the desire meeting him from the other side of the counter. His blush deepens as he looks away, a hand reaching to rub his chest before he thinks better of it and grips the water bottle with both hands.

“I should go,” he starts to say as Gladio lifts an eyebrow.

“Shit, Prom, I’m sorry,” he apologizes before he glances down at Prompto’s chest. “Want Nyx to take a look? Make sure they’re okay? He’s better at after care than I am.”

Prompto glances back at Nyx somewhat hesitantly, but it’s not shyness. Nyx isn’t sure what it is. But he clears his throat and tries to subtly adjust himself before he stands. “Wanna step into my booth?”

Prompto’s gaze darts from Gladio to Nyx, grip tightening on the bottle to the point where Nyx wonders if it’s going to explode and boy, if that isn’t a sign, what is? But he finally nods and glances at Gladio – who’s smirking by the way – as he follows Nyx back to his booth.

Nyx shuts the door, but Prompto doesn’t question it as he hops up on the table and sets his bottle of water down. He can’t stop staring at the other man, broad-shouldered, muscled, beautiful gray hair, long and braided. He’s like a tamer version of Gladio, one that Prompto actually finds himself attracted to, and although it might sound lame, the kindness he feels seems genuine.

“Any complaints?” Nyx asks, gesturing to the younger man’s chest and breaking Prompto’s train of thought. His ears are red with a blush that hasn’t gone away and Prompto finds that he’s liking that.

“Well, they’re still tender,” he explains, “and they hurt a bit when I run.”

Nyx nods and glances up at Prompto, meeting his gaze. “Can I take another look?”

Hesitant, the younger man nods and lifts his shirt, shivering when he exposes his damp chest and the cool air brushes his pierced nipples again. Nyx leans in to inspect and lifts his gaze to find Prompto watching. He takes his chance and lets his thumb brush one pert nipple, but doesn’t expect the keen _whine_ that escapes the blond’s lips.

Immediately, Nyx’s face goes red and it’s beyond his control as he clears his throat and steps back, able to see out of the corner of his eye that Prompto looks to be in much the same state of embarrassment and arousal.

They both hear a faint deep chuckle but opt to ignore it.

“Yeah, um,” Nyx says, trying to clear his throat. “Make sure you’re taking your ibuprofen for the swelling, should help with the tenderness, and get some waterproof band-aids to wear while you’re running. Keep ‘em clean and you should be fine.”

Prompto almost seems disappointed that the consult is over, like he’s gone from hesitant to coy and he’s ready for more, but there’s nothing more there.

“Where are your piercings?” he asks curiously, like he’s expecting Nyx to be decked out. But aside from the small gauges in the other man’s ears, he seems fairly…clean.

Nyx lifts an eyebrow at the question, reaching for his shirt and yanking it up to expose a sculpted torso, but his chest features his own set of pierced nipples.

Prompto wasn’t expecting that, or maybe he did and is just relieved to see the other man sporting the same piercings as him. He’s intrigued and aroused and he needs to calm down because his leggings are _not_ going to make it fun to be hard while he tries to run back to his apartment after this. If he didn’t have dignity, he’d ask to use the bathroom.

But maybe it’s more dignified to jerk off in a public place than to run home with a hard-on.

Just as Nyx releases his shirt, he steps forward between Prompto’s legs in a sudden spout of bravery, planting his hands on either side of the blond in his booth. “Want to guess where the other one is?”

Gasping softly, Prompto arches but shies away from the friction of his chest touching Nyx. Gods _damn_ it, his body is betraying him and the thirst is _real_. But he looks into those gray-blue eyes and knows he isn’t imagining the hunger he sees there and on a hunch he reaches between them and presses a hand to the hardness in Nyx’s pants.

A soft breath escapes the other man’s lips and his eyes flutter shut and Prompto’s hand presses harder, emboldened by his decision and Nyx’s reaction. He watches those eyes open and find him and before he knows it, Nyx’s lips find his and they’re kissing.

Prompto whines into the kiss, wraps his legs around Nyx’s waist, feels the fire ignite as he presses close but tries to keep his piercings away from any friction. It was bad enough that Nyx made that noise come out of him with just his thumb, anything more and Prompto doesn’t know what noises he’ll make.

He feels Nyx’s hands grab his ass and tug him closer and he lets out a pleased _moan_ as his tongue sweeps into the other man’s mouth, hungry to taste him and to show off the piercing he was sure Nyx missed.

The soft growl he hears tells him Nyx is definitely pleased by the tongue stud.

Just when he thinks Nyx is going to crawl atop him and fuck him senseless on the piercing table, a loud banging sounds on the door and breaks them apart.

“Hey, no fuckin’ in my parlor!” Gladio shouts.

Nyx presses his forehead against Prompto’s as they share breaths, panting softly before Prompto laughs and Nyx joins him.

“He’s right,” the piercer mutters. “So unsanitary. The amount of cleaning I’d have to do…”

“What do we do?” Prompto asks, tugging Nyx closer and looking up into his eyes. “Gonna leave me like this and not show me that piercing?”

Groaning, Nyx closes his eyes and curses Gladio, who knowingly set this up on purpose to get them riled up only to deny them their prize. He glances over his shoulder at the door and lets out a heavy sigh, mind racing before he gives in and pulls back.

“Shit,” he curses and Prompto whines, surprised with himself as he tries to adjusts his leggings and hops off the table.

“Tell Gladio he better let you off early,” the blond says as he tries to calm down, snatching his water bottle. “Because if you’re not at my place by nine, you can forget it.” He clears his throat and reaches for Nyx, stealing one last, _deep_ kiss before he pulls away. “Gladio’s got my info.”

Nyx stumbles a bit when Prompto releases him, turning and watching that ass in those leggings walk away, but not before Prompto smacks Gladio upside the head and gives him a _look_. He adjusts himself one last time, finishes off the water bottle, and jogs out the door back the way he came.

Once they’re alone, Gladio faces Nyx as the gray-haired piercer emerges from his booth. “Well?” the big guy asks, extending his arms proudly. “Did I deliver?”

“Yeah, right before you cock-blocked me,” Nyx retorted. It was his turn to adjust himself.

“When did I ever say you two could fuck in my parlor?” Gladio huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m not dealin’ with the health inspectors when they find jizz in your booth.”

“…Why would they be looking for jizz in my booth?” Nyx questions, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just own up to being a dick and give me his address already.”

Gladio smirks and goes to retrieve his phone from his own booth, texting Nyx Prompto’s contact information. “There.”

“You know I’m getting off early for this, right?”

“Oh, you’ll be getting’ off alright,” Gladio laughs as Nyx rolls his eyes and pinches his nose just a little harder.

* * *

Prompto cannot believe he did that. He nearly had sex with a guy he’d just met, fondled him, made out with him, and then _invited him over_. Part of him is proud – he finally grew a pair and took initiative, even if most of it had been Gladio’s doing. The other part realizes he’s invited a total stranger over for…well, the obvious, and although it is a very handsome stranger with a piercing Prompto is _very_ excited to see, Prompto has _never_ done this before.

But, it’s undeniable what nearly went on in that booth and Prompto doesn’t know if it’s because he’s been without for so long, but he can’t stop thinking about what nearly was, and what will hopefully happen tonight, and he’s _got_ to find a way to thank Gladio.

Nine o’clock comes and there’s no knock at his door and Prompto feels a bit silly for expecting Nyx to be exactly on time. He watches TV and chews on his thumbnail and when it’s ten after, he starts to get disappointed. He did say _by_ nine, right?

If Nyx shows, should he even answer?

Prompto already knows the answer.

By 9:15, Prompto’s given up just as there’s a knock on his door and he practically flies off the couch to answer the door. He catches himself just in time, straightens his tanktop –mindful of his piercings – and opens the door as coolly as he can manage.

Nyx is standing on the other side, looking flushed and worried and Prompto _tries_ not to give in to those puppy eyes.

“Didn’t I say nine or you can forget it?”

“Gladio was being a dick, I swear,” Nyx hurries to explain, and Prompto can’t keep the pretense up anymore. He grins sheepishly and reaches to tug Nyx inside, realizing the other man was genuinely worried and concerned to be late and that was clearly the best sign he could’ve asked for.

All but slamming the door behind them, Prompto presses Nyx back up against it and kisses him, picking right back off from where they left earlier, but this time, knowing they had the whole night to finish. Nyx lets Prompto takes charge, parting his lips, drawing the younger man in before he shifts the dynamic and swallows Prompto whole.

Moaning into the kiss, Prompto reaches to slip his hands under the jacket Nyx is wearing, realizing it’s a motorcycle jacket and – fuck, _hot_ – pushing it off his broad shoulders. He feels the way Nyx shrugs out of the jacket and steps into him, scooping Prompto up with both hands gripping his ass as he carries the younger man to the couch.

Prompto grinds against him before he’s set down on the couch, unwilling to care where they do it as long as his needs are satisfied. He holds that gaze as Nyx crawls atop him, straddling him and reaches to slip his hands under the other man’s shirt, pushing it up and out of the way and Nyx is more than happy to oblige by taking it off.

Prompto wants to lick a trail up those sculpted abs, but opts to run his hands up along them inside, reaching those pierced nipples and rubbing them for all they’re worth. Nyx’s breath hitches as his eyes flutter shut and he arches into those thumbs before he lets out a shuddered breath and looks down Prompto.

“Your turn.”

Eyes going wide, Prompto squeaks as Nyx reaches to take off his shirt and he can’t help but worry if he can handle what’s coming his way. He arches into the hands sliding up his stomach, licking his lips before those fingers reach his sensitive nipples, and the brushing along has Prompto whining through his teeth.

“ _Fuck_.”

And Nyx doesn’t stop. His thumbs settle over the hardened nubs and rub in gentle circles and Prompto is a sobbing mess of arousal beneath him. The pleasure radiating from his chest has him squirming and he’s so hard he feels like he’s going to burst. He rolls his hips up into Nyx, needing and he’s not convinced he won’t come just by the assault on his nipples. They’re so sensitive, it’s driving him _mad_.

“Please…” he begs, biting his lip and grinding against Nyx’s thigh. “ _Please_.”

But Nyx responds by bending over, pressing himself against Prompto to give the younger man more leverage to grind against him, and gently bites one red nipple.

A scream catches in Prompto’s throat as his hips buck against Nyx and it isn’t until his hips jerk a few more times than Nyx realizes with sudden surprise that Prompto just _came_. He pulls back in surprise to find a very embarrassed Prompto beneath him and he has to chuckle when the other man buries his face in his hands in shame.

“Oh my god,” Prompto whines, mortified. “Oh my god.”

Nyx can’t help a soft chuckle as he kisses his way up Prompto’s sweaty chest to the younger man’s lips, trying to be reassuring as he deepens the kiss and presses close.

“Oh, we’re going to have _fun_ with that,” he teases as Prompto whines beneath him.

“Not fair…”

Nyx chuckles again and reaches to guide one of those hands to the hardness still present in his own pants, but just as he does, there’s motion at the door.

Prompto stiffens as Nyx turns to look in surprise just as the door opens and Noctis steps in. He takes one look at the two on the couch and makes a face.   
“Uh…” He lifts an eyebrow at Prompto. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

Before Prompto can figure out what to do, the door shuts and Nyx is looking at him with his own eyebrow raised.

This is _not_ how tonight was supposed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> round two  
> do they succeed?  
> or is gladio a giant cockblock again?
> 
> DEDICATED TO TINYHANNH AND THWIPPERSNAPPLE.

When Nyx makes it into work the next morning, Gladio’s leaning on the counter with a big grin on his face. “So?” he asks, nudging Nyx with his elbow when the other man walks by. “Everything you dreamed of and more?”

Nyx doesn’t really want to dish on what happened, mainly because he knows Gladio and Prompto are friends and doesn’t exactly want to embarrass the younger man. He gives Gladio a look and stuffs his bag behind the counter.

He opts for a half-truth instead.

“Nothing happened,” he explains as he plops down on a stool.

“Huh, whaddaya mean?”

“We got interrupted,” Nyx replies with a shrug as he pulls out his phone and glances at it. “Kind of killed the mood.”

Gladio stares for a long moment, crossing his arms as he faces Nyx. “…Are you kiddin’ me?”

The gray-haired piercer looks up and lifts an eyebrow. “…What?”

“Let me get this straight,” Gladio says. “You two were eye-fuckin’ each other so bad I didn’t think I was gonna be able to stop you, but I did. And then you go to his place, get interrupted, and _still_ don’t bone? What the fuck.”

Nyx lowers his phone and stares up at his friend. “I…really don’t understand why _you’re_ so upset about this.”

Caught off guard by that comment, Gladio clears his throat and turns away, shrugging it off. “I’m just _sayin’_ ,” he protests before leans on the counter and stares out the front. “So, when are you gonna see him again?”

Nyx feels his ears get warm and he quickly looks back at his phone, unsure why he’s suddenly feeling so embarrassed. He clears his throat and shrugs. “Don’t know,” he admits.

They’d talked for a while after the awkward interruption from Noctis, but when Nyx left, they hadn’t made any plans. It wasn’t on purpose and now he’s wondering what he should’ve done instead.

“What?” Gladio exclaims incredulously, turning to look at the other man, jaw agape. “Are you _kiddin’ me?_ ”

Nyx sighs, dropping his head in defeat. He still has _no_ idea why Gladio is so invested in this and give his friend a look. “Now what?”

Gladio sputters and claps his hands on Nyx’s shoulders. “It’s my own fault,” he’s saying, “I should’ve guessed you’d never done this before. I mean, if I had a hot ass like that staring me in the face and shit went wrong, I’d panic too. But you’ve got a friend like me, I can help you.” He balls his hand determinedly in a fist and Nyx can only stare up, confused.

“Gladio…”

“No, no, it’s cool, I’m gonna help,” Gladio’s saying. “I know where he works.”

Nyx nearly falls over getting to his feet. “No, _no_ , Gladio, we are _not_ going to his work.”

Gladio pauses from getting his jacket. “…Huh, why not?”

Nyx gives the taller man a look. “Look, I still don’t get what your angle is here, but I’m not going to bother Prompto while he’s at work.”

‘Tsk’ing softly, Gladio walks over to Nyx and slings an arm around his friend’s shoulders, squeezing. “It’s okay,” he assures. “I’d be confused too. But it’s okay. The love doctor’s here.”

All Nyx can do is groan.

* * *

Prompto sighs as he fixes his apron before reaching up to pick up the tray with his table’s food. Waiting tables wasn’t high on his list of things to do, but if he was going to make it through college, he really had no choice if he wanted money. Besides, it’s a nicer restaurant and the tips are actually pretty great – most of the time.

He nimbly carries the tray out and sets it beside the table, smiling as he serves the food and asks if they need anything before tucking the tray under his arm and heading back to the kitchen.

Prompto steals a minute back there, sipping some water and resting against the wall as one of the hostesses appears from up front and looks around before spotting him.

“Oh! Hey, Prompto, that big guy is here again,” she says, walking over. “…Gladio?”

Prompto’s eyes widen and dread fills him a little. Oh gods, please no…

“…By himself?” he hopes.

“Nope! He’s got a hot friend with him.”

… _oh Six_.

“Should I not have sat them in your section?”

Prompto lets out a nervous laugh and presses a hand to his face. “No, it’s not…” He sighs and shakes his head. “It’s cool.”

Offering her a smile, Prompto takes in a deep breath and steps out into the main room, glancing around before spotting Gladio’s bulky form sitting with Nyx at a table by the window. At least Gladio has a shirt on, but he’s so embarrassed to see Nyx, he nearly turns back around.

But he’s got an apron covering him lest he get excited and he’s wearing bandaids on his nipples today, so…

 _Shit_ , that was a statement he never expected to think in his head.

Realizing he’s just been standing for a solid minute, Prompto shakes himself out of his weird train of thought and hesitantly approaches the table. “Uh, hey guys,” he says, staring fixedly at the table, knowing he’s blushing and he can’t fucking do anything about it. “What can I get you to drink?”

“Beer,” Gladio declares as both Prompto and Nyx stare at him in surprise. “What?”

“Gladio, it’s like…the middle of the day,” Prompto protests softly.

“So? It’s one beer.”

Prompto blinks but nods and he hesitantly looks at Nyx, surprised to see a blush on the other man’s face as well. He relaxes a little. He’d thought the other man wouldn’t be… Well, he thought last night was it. That was all they’d ever have. How could Prompto come back from coming in his pants after getting bit on the nipple?

Geez.

His lips are suddenly dry and he wets them, only to realize Nyx gave him his drink order. “Oh, sorry, what was that?”

A smile graces those full lips. “Water with lemon.”

“You got it,” Prompto can’t help the smile on his own face as he turns to get their drinks. 

As he walks off, Gladio turns to Nyx and grins. “See? What did I tell ya?”

Nyx rolls his eyes and stares down at the menu, blushing and mad – only because he’s blushing in front of Gladio. “Nothing happened, Gladio,” he mutters. “He took our drink orders and left.”

“But he blushed when he saw ya, and he smiled,” Gladio points out as if Nyx is blind and didn’t just see it for himself.

“Gladio, would you _chill_?”

Gladio quiets with a slight frown and Nyx looks at him.

“You seriously are not going to pout with me,” the gray-haired man says, “what’s going on with you?”

For a long moment, Gladio is quiet and he won’t look at Nyx. He finally clears his throat and shifts a little awkwardly in his chair. “…You know I haven’t been with anyone since you guys made me get that thing, right?”

Nyx stares for what feels like an eternity to Gladio before he bursts out laughing and beats the table with his fist. “Shit, Gladio, _are you serious_?”

Flushing a deep crimson, Gladio looks around in embarrassment and swats at Nyx. “Shut up, Nyx, you want the whole restaurant to hear?”

But Nyx is bent over the table laughing, wiping at his eyes before he sits back up, sniffling. “We pierced your dick, Gladio,” he wheezes. “Not _castrate_ you.”

“Sorry for the delay, guys, got held up at another…” Prompto says as he walks up, trailing off when he sees Nyx dying on the table while Gladio stews, face red with embarrassement. “…Did I miss something?”

“ _NO._ ” “Yes!”

Prompto’s eyebrows lift as he sets their drinks down. “Uh, okay,” he says. “You ready to order?”

“Yes.” “No.”

“I’ll come back…”

“No, Prom, it’s fine,” Gladio says, giving Nyx a look before giving his order and handing his menu to the blond.

Scribbling the order down, Prompto shuffles over to Nyx, blushing before he can help it. “And you?”

Nyx glances down at the menu. “Uh, what do you recommend?”

Blinking in surprise, Prompto’s mind immediately thinks – _me, over easy_ – but he shakes the thought away before it gets him in trouble. “This is one of my favorites,” he replies, pointing to one of the pasta dishes.

“Then, I’ll get that.” Nyx smiles and hands his menu up and Prompto blushes as he turns to go.

After putting in their order, he goes to another table to help clean it up, pocketing his tip before he glances up in Nyx’s direction. He doesn’t expect to find those gray-blue eyes watching him and he trips over his own feet, sprawling to the floor with a bunch of food and dirty dishes clattering on and around him.

Prompto really couldn’t care less that he fell, he cared that he fell in front of Nyx and a bunch of people now murmuring as they stare. He tries to pick himself up, only to feel hands helping him and he looks up in surprise to see Nyx hovering over him, looking quite concerned.

“Oh, shit, you really don’t have to, dude…” Prompto tries to protest but Nyx rolls his eyes.

“Of course I do,” Nyx corrects with a soft shake of his head. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Their gazes meet and Prompto finds himself nodding, a blush on his cheeks as he tries not to think about what they could get up to in the bathroom. He’s furious that his mind even went there, but he’s stuck on the night before and the horrendous embarrassment that turned out to be.

Why not fix it now with a quickie?

_Because you’re at work, Prompto, gods!_

They head into the bathroom and Nyx glances around before hoisting Prompto onto the counter. He lingers a moment, lets his eyes wander, before he turns and gets a few paper towels, wetting them, and leaning close to wipe the blond’s freckled face.

Prompto blushes and fidgets under the other man’s touch, but he knows his legs are spreading (of their own accord, he swears) to give Nyx more room, and he doesn’t think he’s imagining the way Nyx is pressing closer.

Is he?

“Y-you really don’t have to,” he stammers out, but a second too late.

Nyx finishes cleaning his face and presses his lips to Prompto’s as he blindly throws the wet paper towels at the trash can. Prompto whimpers into the kiss and wraps arms and legs around the broad-shouldered man in front of him, parting his lips, tasting him.

“I’m getting you dirty,” he whines between kisses, head falling back against the mirror when those lips move to his neck.

“I’ll live,” Nyx breathes against him, biting gently and Prompto arches with a gasp of surprise.

It’s like he’s forgotten he’s at work. Like Nyx has some sex aura that turns his mind to mush and completely incapacitates him. He stops caring then those hips press against his own, grinding, and he’s moaning before he can help himself.

The bathroom amplified it a little… _too_ much.

Nyx grins against Prompto’s neck, hands sliding down the front of Prompto’s dirtied button-up shirt before slipping under his legs to hoist him off the counter. Prompto gasps in surprise again, arms tightening around Nyx’s shoulders before he’s being carried into the handicapped stall and he squirms anxiously.

“W-what are we doing?” he asks, licking his lips as he’s lowered to his feet against the wall.

Nyx leans in close. “What do you want to do?” he asks, stealing a deep kiss that they can’t pull apart from.

Prompto’s fingers are in those gray locks and Nyx is pressing close again and he whimpers. “Don’t have time for much,” he pants reluctantly, feeling Nyx’s hands fumble with his apron before slipping under and tugging at his belt.

Quickly taking off his apron, Prompto reciprocates by reaching for Nyx’s pants, game for a mutual handjob if it gets them off for now. He doesn’t know what it is about Nyx that makes him feel like he’s on fire, but he’s furious that dick hasn’t been in him yet but he knows better than to chance that at work.

Even what they’re doing now is stupid and risky, but the look in Nyx’s eyes erases all doubt.

Just as Nyx’s hand slips into his pants and around his cock, Prompto feels the other hand rubbing his chest. Even with his protected nipples, he arches into that touch with a quiet moan, hips jerking.

“Careful,” he pants as a reminder of what those touches do him and Nyx only smiles as he leans in to kiss the blond just as Prompto’s hand wraps around his own aching cock. He lets out a breathy growl of pleasure against Prompto’s lips before that hand slides to the tip and…

“ _Oh my god_.”

Nyx pulls back in surprise and Prompto looks down at the pierced dick he’s holding, cheeks turning impossibly redder.

Prompto can’t help staring, intrigued and desperate to have it inside of him, wondering what it feels like for both of them and he looks up, wetting his lips once again. He wants to go home, he wants to go home right now and bend over his couch and get this out of his system.

Holding that gaze, Prompto starts pumping that cock in his hand, playing with the piercing, watching what his touch does to Nyx only to feel the other man’s hand start moving again, matching his rhythm. He presses back against the wall, closing his eyes, panting as his hips thrust into that grip with need and hunger.

Lips cover his own and they kiss, wet and deep, all tongues and teeth and Prompto lets Nyx devour him. He knows he won’t last long, or for much longer, anyways. His stomach is tensing, warmth is building inside of him, and he tries to imagine the dick in his hand being inside of him and he gasps.

He’s so close, Nyx’s hand is moving faster, his cock is dripping precum, he’s gonna…he’s about to…

The door to the bathroom opens and they both freeze. Prompto lets out a strangled choke as that hand on him stops and his free hand digs into Nyx’s shoulder. Oh, gods, he has to… He can’t… _Are they gonna get caught_?

They try to hold on, wait for the person to do their business and leave, but a fist is pounding on the stall door and Nyx glares over his shoulder when he realizes it’s Gladio.

“You _asshole_.”

“What?” Gladio asks mock-innocently from the other side. “You guys were in here for a long time. I was gettin’ worried.”

“ _Get out_!” Prompto practically shrieks, heart pounding. He can’t move, if he moves, he’s gonna come and he can’t.

“Seriously, Gladio, go!”

Gladio chuckles and he hits a urinal handle to flush it on his way out the door.

When they’re sure he’s gone, Prompto and Nyx meet gazes, but the moment is gone again and Prompto slumps against the wall as he covers his face. He can’t even say anything. He’s so frustrated, he wants to scream.

Nyx wants to say something, but he’s in the same boat and he knows any other day of the week, he’d be smooth as fuck and manage this situation better, but clearly not today.

“Prompto…” he tries, but Prompto is already pulling away to uncomfortably fix himself back in his pants. He wipes at his eyes with the backs of his hands, clearing his throat and trying his best to smile.

“Not your fault!” he says, voice strained. “I think I’m gonna leave work early. I’ll have Cindy take care of you guys.” He’s fumbling with the stall lock as Nyx fixes his pants and leans against the wall where Prompto just was, listening to the sound of the younger man quickly washing his hands before leaving.

After a few minutes, Nyx follows and storms out of the bathroom to his table. “What is _wrong_ with you?” he hisses, trying not to make a scene as Gladio stuffs his face with a bite of food.

“Oh, come on, Nyx,” he says, swallowing. “I was just jokin’ around.”

“You’re being a _dick_ ,” Nyx snaps in reply, snatching his jacket. “Your dick, on the other hand, is _fine_. So go get yourself laid and stop being an asshole to everyone else!”

Gladio can only watch Nyx leave before he sets his fork down, feeling a bit guilty. It wasn’t his fault they all got drunk a couple months ago and convinced him to pierce his dick.

But despite being drunk, it hurt like fucking hell and it hurt for days after, and keeping it clean was a fucking bitch. But he’d been too afraid to take it out, and now he’s not necessarily _stuck_ with it per se – he just doesn’t want to take it out after going through all that.

At the same time though, he’s terrified of having sex with it (Nyx having the same piercing and having sex just fine of course makes no difference to Gladio.)

When the cute blond girl comes to check on him, Gladio briefly considers the notion of asking her, but just shakes his head and asks for the check.

* * *

Prompto slams his door shut behind him and strips out of his dirty work clothes on his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He’s angry, and frustrated, and embarrassed, and he just wants to crawl into bed.

Well, he wants other things to but that’s beside the point.

Just as he reaches to start the shower, he hears a knock at his front door and frowns. Did he lock it?

Prompto grabs his robe and shuffles to the front, cracking the door open only to find Nyx on the other side, looking winded, like he’d ran here, but Prompto knows he rode his motorcycle.

“…What are you doing here?”

Nyx smiles a little. “Can we _please_ finish what we started?” he asks. “Gladio doesn’t know I’m here. You lock your door. We can do it.”

Prompto almost wants to laugh at the ridiculous lengths they have to go through, and although this is about fucking, he finds something about this oddly endearing. So, he does laugh as he opens the door and reaches to tug Nyx in by his jacket.

Stumbling in, Nyx presses close for a kiss as he shuts the door and blindly reaches for the lock. Once he succeeds, Prompto pulls back, takes his hand, and leads him back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe.
> 
> \--
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no more cockblocking.  
> gladio has a visitor.  
> the end.

As Prompto leads Nyx back to the bedroom, he’s incredibly relieved to be in his robe. He tugs on the belt and lets it fall off his body, briefly letting go of Nyx’s hand as it slips off his arms. He glances over his shoulder, feeling very proud of himself for that and those eyes watching him tell Prompto that he succeeded.

They stop beside his bed and there’s a moment of hesitation, like they’re both waiting for the next interruption, afraid to go through with this only to be stopped again. And then Nyx leans in, done with waiting, done with interruptions – he presses his lips to Prompto’s and pulls the blond flush against him, deepening the kiss, tongue exploring, playing with Prompto’s stud.

Moaning, Prompto’s hands slide under Nyx’s jacket, desperate to undress him and see him naked – _finally_. He pushes the leather jacket off those broad shoulders, whimpers when he feels Nyx nip his lip before the other man breaks the kiss to appreciate Prompto’s neck instead.

Prompto tilts his head and lets Nyx lavish him, hands dropping down to the piercer’s belt instead, fumbling before he manages to figure it out without having to look. Once the belt is loose, he shoves Nyx’s jeans out of the way and reaches for his prize. The growl he hears when he takes that pierced dick in his hands is more than satisfactory and he thumbs the tip for good measure.

Nyx pulls back and meets Prompto’s gaze as his hips jerk into that hand, a shuddered breath escaping his lips as he lets go of Prompto to strip out of his shirt. Finally able to see the man in all his naked glory, Prompto releases Nyx’s dick to run his hands up that muscled torso, stopping at his pierced nipples before he glances up to meet the other’s gaze.

Nyx’s lips curl into a smile and he reaches to guide Prompto’s hands over his nipples, eyes fluttering shut as he arches into the touch. Prompto’s almost jealous at his silence, but wets his lips as he teases and rubs the hardening nubs beneath his fingers.

Pressing closer as the assault on his chest continues, Nyx reaches for Prompto’s ass and picks him up, depositing him on the bed before climbing over him. Prompto gasps in surprise, but quiets, biting his lip when Nyx straddles him and presses their hips together.

It’s _finally_ happening. No interruptions, they’re finally getting the chance to… Gods, he sounds more desperate than he expects, but he _wants_ this and has been denied too many times for it to be fair. Prompto reaches up and pulls Nyx down into a kiss, hungry, needy, tongue slipping past those warm lips to taste the other man again.

When Nyx’s hips grind against his own, Prompto moans into kiss as pleasure rolls over him. He moves with Nyx, needs the frictions, hears the other man panting in his ear and knows even if cops showed up to beat down his door, he wouldn’t let that stop them.

“Where’s…” Nyx breathes, swallowing before he can get the words out and Prompto is fumbling blindly for the nightstand drawer in response. He stops when Nyx reaches past him and grabs the lube from inside and Prompto spreads his legs shamelessly.

He watches, pupils blown, as Nyx readies his fingers and reaches down to slip one inside. Prompto grips the sheets and props himself on his elbows, thrusting onto those fingers with whimpered moans of approval.

“Hurry…” he whines, panting as his head falls back. His cock is aching, leaking, those fingers aren’t enough but they brush that spot inside of him and he sees stars. “ _Hurry_.”

Nyx doesn’t have to be told twice, but he isn’t going to risk hurting Prompto. He slips a third finger inside and readies his cock with his other hand, trying not to rush but feeling as needy as Prompto sounds.

Once he’s satisfied, Nyx carefully pulls his fingers free, much to Prompto’s disapproval, but is quick to replace them with his dick as he positions himself and pushes in. The breath leaves Prompto’s lungs as he arches and fists the sheets in his hands.

“…oh…oh _Six_ …oh…” he’s gasping as Nyx slides in all the way. “…Oh…fuck _me_.”

“With pleasure,” Nyx grins, pulling out and slamming inside.

Prompto all but screams in pleasure, relief and desire flooding him as Nyx fucks him just like he wants. Each movement inside of him sends sparks rippling through him, and he moans when the other man leans down and kisses him. His hands slide up Nyx’s chest, beading with sweat, thumbs finding those pierced nipples to tease and pleasure.

…and Nyx reciprocates and Prompto’s _done_. When he feels a finger tease one sensitive nipple, Prompto bucks into the other man, whimper muffled by their heated kiss as his cock twitches. They’re moving together now, faster, bed creaking with their motions as Nyx breaks their kiss to bend down.

Prompto’s babbling, begging him not to (though not really), sobbing with pleasure, body twisting as he feels his release building. He’s surprised he lasted this long, over the moon that Nyx is as good as he’d hoped, if not better.

Yes, better.

But when those teeth close around his other nipple just as Nyx thrusts deep inside, Prompto arches hard and comes with a scream. Toes dig into the bed, vision goes white, lightning races down his spine as he spills hard between them, coating them both with white.

Nyx moves up and growls in his ear, a low guttural noise that sends shivers down Prompto’s already sensitive body. He feels the other man trembling, clenches around him to bring him over the edge.

“Use me…” he breathes in Nyx’s ear, hands slipping into those gray locks as he brings Nyx into a wet, dirty kiss.

Nyx’s breath comes out in sharp bursts as he focuses on fucking Prompto’s spent body, brow furrowed in concentration before his thrusts turn erratic and when Prompto’s hands leave his hand to brush his piercings, he gasps and comes, pressing in deep as he fills the younger man.

Prompto moans and pushes into those final thrusts, shivering as he sags back onto the bed, chest heaving. He wants more, he _needs_ more, but it’s going to be a minute.

“Fuck…” Nyx breathes against his neck, hips pressing in deep as if he wants to go more, but can’t. “Oh, fuck.”

“…My thoughts exactly, buddy,” Prompto gasps, patting the other man’s back. “Maybe we should thank Gladio.”

Nyx barks out a laugh and picks his head up, he looks content but tired as he shakes his head. “No, no we don’t,” he laughs, leaning in to kiss Prompto. “But speaking of, what’re we gonna do about him?”

Prompto licks his lips when they break apart, wrapping his legs around Nyx to keep him inside just a bit longer. “What do you mean?”

“He’ll kill me for telling you, but after what he did, I don’t care,” Nyx starts to say, “but we drunk pierce his dick a month or so ago and he’s been scared to use it ever since. That’s why he’s been such an ass. He isn’t getting any.”

Prompto lifts an eyebrow, torn between laughing, feeling bad for the guy, and annoyed. “Well, _now_ I get it,” he muses, head dropping onto his pillow as he tilts his head. “You know… I think I know someone who might be interested.”

Nyx lifts an eyebrow and Prompto smiles.

* * *

Gladio returns to the parlor, but Nyx is nowhere to be found. He frowns, worrying the other man really is upset with him, and pulls out his phone to text him a genuine apology. He knows he’s been a dick, knows he really doesn’t have an excuse, but he really was…concerned about what had happened to Gladio Jr.

It’s a while before he gets a reply from Nyx, explaining he’s with Prompto but he’ll be sending someone by soon to keep Gladio busy.

Gladio lifts an eyebrow at that text, unsure what that’s supposed to mean when he hears a car out front and glances up. He recognizes the man as one of Prompto’s friends, but doesn’t know why he’s _here_. Ignis isn’t exactly the piercing _or_ the tattoo type, so why is he at the parlor?

Not that Gladio’s complaining. He’s had a hard-on for Ignis since they first met, but Ignis called him a tattooed brute and kept his distance, even though Gladio was straight up convinced they’d had a moment.

Ignis walks through the door like a sex god just as a soft rumble of thunder sounds outside and Gladio is fortunate he missed the rain getting back to work. He leans on the counter, tilting his head as he regards Ignis.

“Uh, hey,” he says, trying to be cool. “…Finally decided to get that piercing?”

“Of course not,” Ignis replies with a soft scoff, eyes glinting behind his glasses. “I am here to solve a problem.”

“…A what?” Gladio blinks. “What problem?”

Ignis rolls his eyes, tosses his bangs from his face and adjusts his glasses as he approaches the counter and leans against it directly across from Gladio.

“Prompto tells me you have a problem,” he explains and glances down at Gladio’s pants, non-discreetly. “I am here to assist.”

Gladio looks down as well before he flinches and steps back. “Uh, I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” he protests, though he feels how warm his cheeks have gotten, “and I thought you didn’t like me? What the fuck, Ignis?”

Sighing, Ignis tilts his head up at Gladio and shakes his head. “Gladio, you’re as clueless as you are skilled at your trade,” he admonishes, lifting himself from the counter to come around it. He almost smiles at the way Gladio backs up to the wall, hand pressing against the hard-on concealed by the black of the taller man’s pants. “If only I’d known, I would have been _much_ more forthcoming with my interests. I’ve been wanting to do this for _months_.”

Gladio inhales sharply at the hand pressed against his groin, staring down at Ignis in shock before realizing they are in full view of anyone coming through the door. Ignis seems to realize this and slips to his knees gracefully.

“Against the counter, if you would,” he instructs, shifting back to hide himself behind the counter as he glances up at Gladio over the rim of his glasses.

Flustered and aroused as all get out, Gladio takes a tentative step forward and places his hands on the countertop, glancing up nervously at the storefront before he gasps when Ignis starts undoing his pants. His fingers curl futilely into the smooth surface of the counter as he glances down, just as Ignis frees his cock from within the confines of his jeans.

“Ignis, wait…” he protests, nervous. He receives an impatient look from the other man as Ignis huffs softly and ‘tsks’ under his breath.

“Gladio, I am aware of your concerns, your dick is quite alright,” the other man assures, hand sliding up the length of Gladio’s cock before he brings the pierced tip to his lips and teases it with his tongue.

The noise that Gladio makes is not unlike an Anak as he jerks his hips against Ignis’s mouth.

“ _Please_ , Gladio,” the fair-haired man protests from the floor, but there’s a smile on his lips. “You’ll hardly get away with this if you keep that up.”

Gladio had already forgotten he was getting a blowjob in view of the public after that tongue teased his dick, but when he feels it again, the electric shock of pleasure shooting up inside of him, Gladio’s old self comes back little by little.

“Fuck…” the big guy growls when his cock sinks inside of Ignis’s mouth, one hand leaving the counter to sink into the other man’s hair before Ignis swats the hand away. He groans when that warmth pops off his cock, glancing down in time to see Ignis lick his lips.

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis scolds again. “Both hands on the counter.”

Once again, Gladio braces himself, amber eyes meeting sharp emeralds before his cock slips into that wet warmth once more. He shivers with pleasure at the wet sounds emanating from below him, trying to look bored as he gazes around the parlor while his hips push into that mouth little by little. He wants to watch, wants to enjoy the way Ignis bobs his head along his cock, pleased the other man can handle his girth, but he hopes there’s another time.

When Ignis pulls back to the tip, Gladio jerks against him as that tongue digs against his piercing again. He lets out another strangled noise of overstimulated satisfaction, nearly coming from that tongue alone. “Fuck!” he gasps, beating the counter with one fist as the thunder outside gets louder.

Ignis takes him back into his mouth and hums around Gladio, and Gladio’s head drops forward uselessly. He’s proud he’s lasted this long but he’s about to come and he wants Ignis to take it all. He presses into that mouth as he lifts his head, gaze focused on the door as he breathes out a warning.

Bobbing his head to meet those thrusts, Ignis relaxes his throat and takes Gladio deep, gagging just a little when the big man pushes in further and comes with a pleased groan. His eyes tear up, but he manages to swallow the load, sagging back onto the floor as Gladio all but collapses onto the counter.

“Fuck _me_ …”

Ignis chuckles, voice strained as he wipes his mouth and fixes Gladio’s pants.

“…You really been wantin’ to do that?” the tattoo artists is panting, pulling back to look down at Ignis skeptically.

“I’m a man who knows what he wants,” Ignis assures with a nod, “but I also appear to be a man who is not as obvious as he thought.”

Gladio smiles a little, rubbing at the back of his neck before he offers his hand to Ignis and helps him to his feet. He hesitates but leans in and kisses the well-dressed man tentatively, relieved that Ignis is the one who lets it deepen.

“…Were you really afraid?” Ignis asks as they pull apart, eyes fluttering open to regard Gladio.

A blush crests his cheeks as he nods. “If fuckin’ hurt, man,” he tries to explain. “I didn’t know what to… I mean, I guess I worried for nothin’.”

“You should thank your friend,” Ignis murmurs against Gladio’s lips, hand back against Gladio’s groin, stroking his sensitive length through the fabric.

Gladio’s breath hitches in his throat as he shivers. “Y-yeah?”

“It’s a bloody turn-on.”

Amber eyes close as Ignis strokes him through his jeans before the door to the parlor opens and they jerk away from each other.

Gladio looks up just in time to see Nyx and Prompto walk in, but Nyx takes one look at Gladio and snaps his fingers. “Damn it.”

“We missed it?” Prompto asks.

“Yeah, look at that smug bastard.”

Ignis turns around and looks at Prompto, smiling as his bows his head politely. “Apologies, darling, I couldn’t help myself.”

Prompto shrugs with a smile as Gladio looks at each of them.

“What?”

Ignis faces Gladio and reaches to touch his cheek. “I was supposed to hold off until they got here,” he says. “We were to be interrupted as payback.”

Making a face, Gladio glares up at Nyx, who merely crosses his arms and glares at him.

“You’d have deserved it, asshole,” the piercer snaps before he takes Prompto’s hand and leads him into his booth, shutting the door. “ _And I’m having sex in here if I damn well please!_ ”

Ignis laughs behind his hand and looks up at Gladio once more. “I should be going,” he says as he steps around the counter.

“Hey wait,” Gladio protests, following after the other man. “That’s it?”

Ignis turns back to regard Gladio once more, eyeing him up and down. “For now,” he says. “I require dinner before I agree to anything else.”

Gladio can only watch as Ignis leaves and gets into his car just as it starts to rain outside. He thinks to follow but isn’t sure if he should. Just as he decides he probably isn’t welcome, a honk from Ignis’s car and a whimper from Nyx’s booth are all the encouragement Gladio needs to run out into the rain and into the waiting car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for putting up with this crack even though i ruined everything.  
>  ~~hope ignis showing up like that wasn't too random~~
> 
> \--
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I love my new crack friends and I hope this fic doesn't disappoint.
> 
> -
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
